Lost In Space, Alien Siren Song
by Sn1963
Summary: This is a story about my favorite character on Lost In Space, Judy Robinson


Lost In Space

Alien Siren Song

Judy Robinson, the eighteen-year old daughter of John and Maureen was a beautiful girl, with her blond hair and blue eyes. She was deeply in love with Don Smith. Don was twenty-five, with brown hair and brown eyes, he was a very handsome man. He was also a very smart man. John and Maureen were looking forward to going back to earth so the two young people could marry.

Since the day they met, the two started admiring one another. By the time the Robinson's left earth in Jupiter II, Don and Judy were already a couple. It was a year later and Judy was walking in the land on the planet they inhabited when she heard a beautiful song. She walked toward the song but then Don called to her

"Judy! Time for dinner."

A few days later, Judy was reading a book in her room when the song began again. Judy stood up, walked out of the Jupiter II and started toward the sound. Maureen and Penny, her eleven-year old sister were outside and they saw her leave, no response to Maureen asking her,

"Judy? Where are you going?"

Judy walked and went about a mile and saw the most handsome man she had ever saw. His hair was a golden blond and his eyes were as blue as the sky. His smile was as bright as his hair.

"Hi Judy, My name is Scott."

As Judy was going to him, she heard Penny calling her

"Judy! Come back, we need you, Daddy and Don and Will are back from their observation."

Judy turned around and went back to the ship. As the family sat down for lunch, John talked about their finds. As usual, Doctor Zackary Smith, an older man who was about sixty with brown hair and green eyes tried to interrupt. Then Will Robinson, the nine-year old brother told Dr. Smith

"Come on Dr. Smith, lets play chess."

Zackary told him with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry William, but I feel one of my backache's coming on, The pain! Oh the pain!"

The Robot was listening and he replied to the little boy,

"I will play chess with you Will Robinson."

The child smiled and went inside the ship to play chess with his robot friend. That evening, the family was sitting outside and were listening to Don singing a song and the robot playing a guitar. Don was singing Green sleeves. Later on as the family was in their bed chambers, John and Maureen went to each of their children's rooms to say goodnight. Penny's room was the first. They entered the room and Penny was in her bed, she was a pretty girl with her long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Goodnight Penny darling."

Maureen and John kissed the little girl, she kissed them back, then they went to Wills room. Will was also in his bed, he was also a handsome little boy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes, his eyes were like his mother Maureen's, Penny's were like her fathers.

"Goodnight son!"

Will told them a long time ago he didn't want to be kissed goodnight, so they left it at that after their goodnights. Then they went into Judy's room. As they entered her room, Judy was nowhere to be found. Thinking she was talking to Don, they went to the control room, but when they arrived, Don was alone.

"Don, where's Judy?"

Don stood up and walked outside. John and Maureen following them. They saw her footprints going away from the ship. They also saw the robot had wheeled away, following the footprints. Ahead of them they heard the robot saying.

"Danger Judy Robinson! Extreme danger!"

But the girl was deaf to him, she just kept walking. As the family followed, they saw where she was going, back to the clearing where Penny had found her earlier. She was singing a strange song, they had never heard it before, as they came to the clearing, a strange man was also singing the same strange song. Judy went right to him and to Maureen and John's horror, entered his ship, the door shut. Don ran to the door and pounded on it yelling,

JUDY! Come out! Please get out of there."

The Robot tried to break the door down but it was useless, meanwhile, inside the ship, Judy was smiling and her eyes were shining with love and adoration. The man was talking to her. He promised her he would make her a wonderful husband and he would give her happiness and a long life with him. Judy replied.

"Oh yes darling. I'll marry you."

NO amount of pleading and tears from her family could persuade her to turn down Scott's proposal. But the robot continued to repeat over and over to Judy,

"Danger Judy Robinson!, extreme danger!"

Don tried to talk her into staying and they would somehow get back to earth and he would marry her. He tried to tell her that she knew nothing about the man, he was only telling her the wonderful things that her heart needed to hear. But the girl refused to listen to anyone. A few weeks later, Judy who had sewed her own wedding gown was ready to marry Scott.

The family reluctantly went to the ship and to their amazement, a minister was there. He married the couple. Later on after many tears from Maureen the family left and went back to Jupiter II. That evening, a happy Judy was wearing a lovely nightgown that Maureen gave her. She was ready for her honeymoon night with her new husband. The door started to open. As a figure walked into the bedchamber. Instead of the handsome blond, blue eyed Scott, a horrible beast emerged into the bedchamber. It had two bulging eyes and purple scales, it had two pointed ears and horns and instead of hands and feet, had claws and pointy hind legs.

Judy jumped out of the bed, and screamed frantically, as the beast came toward her, Judy ran out of the bedchamber. Judy ran outside and as the beast was following her, she screamed and sobbed in terror. Fortunately, the robot was still there. He turned on his 1.000 volts and charged toward the beast, struck it full force and the beast fell to it's death . Tears streaming down her face, Judy was going back toward her family's ship, the robot following her. She arrived at the ship and was still sobbing and shaking violently. Maureen and John saw her from the control room and ran outside. Sobbing, Judy ran into her mothers waiting arms. She was crying so hard that all she could do was just hold onto her mother, who stroked her hair and murmured affectionately

"It's alright dear I've got you,"

The robot told them

"I told young Judy to stay away, extreme danger I said, this thing was not a man, but a beast. I killed it because I was programmed to protect the Robinson family."

John looked at his devastated daughter and began holding her also. He smiled and patted her shoulders and her back. He was grateful to the robot and that he had his eldest daughter back. Ten months later, the Robinson family did indeed make it back to earth, and Judy and Don did get married, with the family's blessings.


End file.
